


Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

by Blihioma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Anguish, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Seirin a perdu contre l'équipe d'Aomine. Mais au lieu d'être préoccupé par cette défaite, ils pensent tous à la punition que va leur infliger leur Coach... Se déclarer nu devant la fille que l'on aime, ce n'est pas rien tout de même ! Mais le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'est que Kuroko refuse catégoriquement de le faire ! De qui est-il donc amoureux ?





	Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

**Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki pour le manga et Blihioma pour l’histoire en elle-même.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Murasakibara Atsushi x Kuroko Tetsuya

Petit Os pour vous faire patienter avant le prochain chapitre de « Tu n’es plus seul » (ça n’a rien à voir avec cette fic, je tiens à le préciser) car j’ai un peu de mal à trouver la bonne tournure au chapitre pour permettre à Kuroko de tomber amoureux de l’un de ses deux futurs amants : pour le premier c’est facile, mais pour le second moins xD

Bref, profitez bien de cette lecture ^^

**°0o0°**

**_Est-ce que tu l’aimes ?_ **

**...**

« 112 à 55 pour Tohou ! »

« Merci Beaucoup ! »

En ce moment, les membres de Seirin affrontaient la terrible vérité. Ils espéraient tous sincèrement que ce jour n’arriverait jamais ou plutôt une fois qu’ils ne seraient plus dans l’équipe : ils avaient perdus et ils allaient devoir se déclarer nus à la fille qu’ils aiment... Ils ne pensaient même plus à leur défaite, en ce moment, dans les vestiaires, ils étaient tous en train de chercher un moyen d’échapper à cette punition ou plutôt à ce gage que leur infligerait la Coach. Bien sûr, ils étaient déçus et frustrés d’avoir perdus, mais leurs fiertés et leurs embarras avaient fait disparaitre tous ça d’un coup.

Même Kuroko était plus qu’embêté, son visage ne le montrait pas, mais si on y regardait de plus près, il semblait plus sombre et surtout, ses yeux reflétaient clairement sa peur et sa crainte. Car lui aussi était amoureux de quelqu’un, mais son amour à sens unique lui convenait très bien. Il n’avait pas du tout envie de se déclarer et encore moins tout nu !! Il n’y avait que Kagami qui ne semblait pas s’occuper de ce prochain problème. Il était encore en train d’enrager dans son coin. Il aurait tellement voulu battre Aomine...

Lorsque la cruellement renommée Aida Riko entra dans les vestiaires des garçons, tout le monde retint son souffle. Et c’est avec un sourire des plus cruelles qu’elle donna raison à tout le monde :

« Bon... Nous avons perdu... » Commença-t-elle avec ce sourire un peu trop éclatant. « Je vous l’ai dit au début de l’année, mais je vais le répéter pour les personnes atteintes d’Alzheimer : dans la semaine qui suit, vous allez vous déclarer nu devant la fille que vous aimez ! »

Un long frisson extrêmement froid remonta dans le dos de tous les joueurs, même les petits nouveaux de première année... Un silence pesant s’installa. Un silence qui fut rompu en moins de cinq secondes par une voix neutre :

« Je refuse. »

Toute l’équipe se tourna vers le rebelle. Ledit rebelle se leva tranquillement, prit son sac et partit sans un mot de plus. Il ne laissa personne répliquer et encore moins la Coach qui n’avait pas pensé un seul instant qu’ ** _il_** dirait ça, Kuroko Tetsuya...

La première pensée cohérente que toute l’équipe eut en même temps, ce fut : « Alors comme ça il aime quelqu’un ? ». Tout le monde trouvait ça bizarre venant de la part du stoïque joueur aux passes magiques. De plus, il  ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis son arrivé dans l’équipe. Ce qui laissait supposé que son amour remontait au collège et donc au temps où il était à Teikou.

Les hypothèses se mirent à naitre dans les têtes des joueurs de Seirin, qui étaient passés de la frustration de la défaite à la peur de ce qu’ils allaient devoir faire pour finir par être piqués par la curiosité en ce qui concernait la fille que Kuroko aimait. Car ils devaient bien se l’avouer, ils voulaient savoir à quoi ressemblait la fille qui avait réussit à attirer l’attention du bleuté.

En fait, il ne s’agissait pas vraiment d’une fille. A vrai dire, la personne dont Kuroko était tombée amoureuse n’avait aucune similitude avec une fille, à part peut être son envie constante de sucrerie... Et Kuroko s’était toujours contenté de lui faire plaisir en lui achetant justement de temps à autre ses sucreries qu’il aimait tant. Le bleuté n’avait pas du tout l’intention de se déclarer à cette personne, de toute façon il savait parfaitement qu’il allait se faire rejeter : après tout, la personne dont il était tombé amoureux contre son gré était un garçon et pour couronner le tout, il n’avait jamais fait attention à lui, à part lorsqu’il apportait ce qu’il avait acheté. C’était perdu d’avance et Kuroko préférait vivre son amour secret à sens unique sans que personne ne brise ses rêves et ses fantasmes.

Les jours qui suivirent furent une véritable épreuve, autant physique que psychologique, pour l’ancien titulaire du collège Teikou. La Coach, Aida Riko, essayait de trouver de qui le bleuté avait bien put tomber amoureux, mais en plus elle ne le lâchait pas d’une semelle, faisant pression sur lui pour le forcer à lui obéir. Mais tant qu’elle ne saurait pas qui était la mystérieuse fille, impossible de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit à vrai dire. La jeune fille de deuxième année était bien consciente de cela, et c’est donc pour ça qu’elle décida de le faire craquer physiquement : son  entrainement était trois à quatre fois plus dur et plus long, elle le faisait s’entrainer jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse même plus ramper ! Au début, Kuroko préférait vivre cet enfer plutôt que de se confesser et il avait supporté le tout, mais les jours défilaient, il n’arrivait plus à dormir à cause de ses courbatures et son corps avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme.

Aida comprit qu’elle avait réussit à pousser Kuroko dans ses derniers retranchements lorsque ce dernier s’écroula en plein milieu dans un match, n’ayant pas put résister à l’appel du sommeil. Finalement, elle allait pouvoir obtenir ce qu’elle voulait. Se confesser nu à la fille qu’on aime était à la fois une punition, une motivation mais cela permettait aussi de revenir plus fort : car après tout, il fallait en avoir de la force pour faire une telle chose. Bref, pour la Coach, c’était une épreuve digne de ce nom à laquelle on ne pouvait pas couper.

Une partie de l’équipe avait franchit cette épreuve : Koganei, Tsuchida, Izuki, Hyuga et presque tous les premières années sauf Kagami, Kuroko et Mitobe. Cependant, contrairement au joueur invisible qui avait clairement fait comprendre qu’il aimait quelqu’un mais refusait de le lui dire, Kagami avait simplement expliqué qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule chose qu’il aimait, soit le basket et rien d’autre et Aida savait déjà que Mitobe, en bon grand frère d’une grande famille, était pour l’instant "amoureux" de ses adorables petits-frères et sœurs.

En fait, il ne restait donc plus que Kuroko et la Coach avait tout fait pour le pousser à bout. C’était essentiel qu’il réussisse à faire face à ses sentiments et qu’il puisse ainsi être entièrement concentré lorsqu’il se trouvait sur le terrain, même si la jeune fille devait avouer qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu rêvasser, que ce soit sur le terrain ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais ce confesser nu était aussi une punition ! Tout le monde devait le faire pour qu’il n’y ait pas de jaloux et Kuroko ne pourra pas s’échapper et prendre lui-même sa décision, comme le jour de leur inscription, lorsqu’ils avaient du énoncer leurs objectifs devant l’école entière.

Tout ça pour dire que Kuroko céda à la pression que faisait peser sur lui la Coach, ou plutôt, il n’eut d’autre choix que de céder, car sinon c’était belle et bien la mort qui l’attendait au bout de ce calvaire !

« Je le ferais. Mais pas devant toi. »

« Si je ne suis pas là, comment saurais-je que tu l’as bien fait ? » Rétorqua Aida après avoir réussit tant bien que mal à réveiller le bleuté.

« Kagami-kun m’accompagnera. »

La jeune lycéenne était en train de peser le pour et le contre. D’un côté, elle avait envie d’assouvir sa curiosité envers la mystérieuse amoureuse de Kuroko et de l’autre, si elle n’acceptait pas maintenant, elle n’aurait sûrement pas d’autres chances avant quelques jours. Elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas les suivre, ni envoyer quelqu’un pour le faire, la personne se ferait repérer immédiatement. Elle allait donc devoir laisser un point d’interrogation sur le visage et le nom de l’inconnue qui avait pris possession du cœur du plus mignon joueur de la Génération Miracle. Tant pis, elle trouverait plus tard un moyen de savoir de qui il s’agissait.

« D’accord, ça marche. Mais tu as intérêt à le faire pour de vrai ! » Menaça l’entraineuse.

« Hm... Donc demain on ne pourra pas venir à l’entrainement. » Ajouta de but en blanc le bleuté.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi donc ?!! »

« Et bien... Parce qu’elle n’habite pas à Tokyo. »

« ... »

Un indice sur l’identité de cette mystérieuse fille : il l’avait forcément rencontré à Teikou, sinon il n’aurait pas besoin de faire un voyage ! Bon, elle allait comme ça pouvoir réduire la liste des suspects, et peut être que si elle parvenait à avoir un ticket de transport, elle pourrait savoir l’endroit où Kuroko allait rencontrer celle qu’il aimait ! Finalement, tout n’était pas perdu ! Elle allait pouvoir découvrir l’identité de la fille dont Kuroko Tetsuya était tombé amoureux !!

Bien évidemment, personne ne demanda son avis au pauvre lycéen aux cheveux rouges et ce dernier savait en même temps qu’il n’avait pas trop le choix. Cependant, ça ne l’enchantait pas plus que ça que de devoir louper un entrainement pour quelque chose d’aussi futile. Néanmoins, il était aussi curieux que les autres de savoir à quoi ressemblait la fille que Kuroko aimait, mais ça, plutôt mourir que de l’avouer ! Ça signifierait qu’il s’intéressait à autre chose que le basket et qui plus est à Kuroko, qui était malgré ses passes quelqu’un d’atrocement faible, et puis ça voudrait aussi dire qu’il s’abaissait au même niveau que la Coach et ça, pas question !

Le reste de la journée se passa beaucoup mieux que ces derniers jours dont la tension avait été palpable. Kuroko était par contre resté sur le banc et s’était même rapidement endormit.

**oOo**

Le bleuté savait que ce qu’il allait faire était suicidaire pour son équilibre cérébral. Non, il n’allait pas devenir plus bête, mais il risquait de déprimer pendant un certain temps et ça bien sûr, la Coach n’y avait pas pensée. Parce qu’après tout, il savait déjà qu’il allait se faire rejeter, nu ou pas. Mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Tant pis pour les autres, ils payeront pour l’obstination de leur entraineuse et qu’ils n’espèrent pas le revoir sur le terrain avant un moment !

« Yo Kuroko. »

« Kagami-kun... Le train va bientôt arrivé. »

« Oui, c’est bon, il est pas encore parti ! »

Kuroko n’ajouta rien et préféra se rendre sur le quai où le train qu’ils devaient prendre allait s’arrêter. Pour que le bleuté puisse aller se confesser à l’homme dont il était tombé amoureux, et que tout le monde prenait pour une fille, ils devaient prendre un train puis un bus. Kagami était curieux, il avait du mal à le cacher et il se demandait surtout comment Kuroko allait-il faire pour retrouver la personne à laquelle il devait avouer ses sentiments alors qu’elle ne se trouverait pas à l’école, puisque c’était un dimanche.

Cependant, il ne posa pas la question et se contenta de suivre le bleuté dans les différents transports, partageant son silence. Kuroko était plongé dans ses pensées, cherchant un moyen de dire haut et fort ce qu’il ressentait sans voir une expression de dégoût s’afficher sur le visage du jeune homme qu’il aimait. Kagami, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ce poser toutes sortes de questions sur la rencontre entre Kuroko et la fille à qui ils allaient rendre visite, sur son caractère, sur la raison des sentiments du bleuté. Non pas qu’il aimait Kuroko, mais il l’imaginait très mal avec une fille... C’était voir carrément impossible pour lui. Et puis, il se sentait mal pour le joueur aux passes magiques, mais qui s’intéressait à quelqu’un d’aussi invisible, froid et stoïque que lui ? A part Momoi bien sûr, mais celle-là est spéciale dans tous les sens du terme, elle ne compte donc pas vraiment.

« ... Au fait... Comment elle s’appelle ? » Tenta Kagami d’un ton nonchalant.

« Qui ça ? »

« La fille que tu aimes bien sûr, pas ta cousine au sixième degré. C’est pour elle que je suis obligé de venir, non ? » Répliqua le roux, un peu énervé par le ton trop posé, à son goût, de Kuroko.

« Tu es là parce que sinon la Coach et tout le reste de l’équipe serait venue. Et ce n’est pas une fille. »

« Ouais, c’est bon, je sais ! » Lança-t-il se calmant un peu.

Puis, la deuxième information fit son chemin, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu’au cerveau de notre cher joueur de basket aux sauts formidables. Par contre, l’analyse de ladite information prit du temps, beaucoup de temps. _« Ce n’est pas une fille »_ ça voulait dire que... Que Kuroko était tombé amoureux d’un garçon ??? Non ! Non, non, non et non ! Impossible. Pourquoi ? Parce que... Parce qu’il n’avait pas l’attitude d’un homosexuel, seme ou uke ! Si c’était Kise qui lui avait dit ça, il n’aurait pas dit la même chose, vu comme il est masochiste et comme il colle aussi bien Kuroko que Kasamatsu. Mais Kuroko ? Aimer un autre garçon ? C’était définitivement impossible !! Il voulait sûrement entendre par là qu’elle était plus âgée, que c’était une femme, et non une fille. Oui, il n’y avait que cette solution qui était possible. Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Quoique... A y repenser, vu la façon dont justement le traitait Kise, Aomine et même Midorima, ce n’est pas complètement et radicalement si impossible que ça... Les trois anciens membres de la Génération Miracle étaient très tactiles avec le bleuté, plus que la normale. Oui, mais en même temps ils ont passés trois ans ensemble, ça renforce les liens d’amitié. Et puis, les surnoms affectifs, c’était juste parce qu’ils se connaissaient bien. « Mais jusqu’à quel point ? » L’esprit de Kagami était en train de dériver vers les plus inimaginables possibilités, il n’était plus lucide du tout à vrai dire. Il ne pensait plus correctement et si Kuroko se serait soudain mis à le draguer ouvertement, ça ne l’aurait même pas choqué, car par rapport à ce qu’il était en train de s’imaginer, se faire draguer par Kuroko ne serait rien, ou du moins pas grand-chose.

« Kagami-kun. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Ce fut finalement la voix toujours aussi stoïque du Kuroko qui le fit sortir de ses idées plus stupides les unes que les autres. Il s’imaginait des choses tout seul comme un idiot. Kuroko se leva et descendit du bus, suivit par le rouquin.

Ils se trouvaient dans un endroit un peu éloigné du centre-ville. En suivant la route par la droite on se dirigeait vers un quartier résidentiel. Mais Kuroko ne prit pas cette direction. Il avança dans la petite ruelle à quelque pas de l’arrêt de bus et s’y enfonça. Après cinq minutes de marche, la ruelle déboucha sur un petit parc avec non loin un terrain de basket et de l’autre côté une petite supérette. Le bleuté se tourna vers le grand roux et lui intima d’aller l’attendre dans le parc :

« Je vais aller acheter quelques trucs, toi va attendre sagement que je revienne et ne provoque pas de bagarre. »

« Je te signale que c’est toi la dernière fois qui en a déclenché une !! » S’exclama son homologue, plus qu’en colère.

Mais Kuroko ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui et ce dirigea vers le magasin sans un mot de plus, laissant Kagami enrager seul dans son coin et jurer qu’un jour il lui ferait une tête au carré.

Le bleuté entra dans le magasin et marcha en direction d’un rayon bien précis. Il saisit au passage un sac, soupirant de la situation. Il s’apprêtait à acheter la bonne humeur de la personne qu’il aimait. En même temps, il n’avait pas trouvé d’autres solutions plus efficaces. Il s’en voulait un peu mais voir l’expression de dégoût que pourrait afficher le jeune homme le plongeait déjà dans la déprime. Il souhaitait juste éviter ça pour réussir à ne pas se suicider avec sa confession.

Pourtant, lorsqu’il arriva dans le rayon des goûters, remplit entièrement de gâteau en tout genre, de bonbons, de sucettes, etc, il ne put empêcher un petit sourire illuminer son visage pâle. Il se rappelait des moments pendant lesquels il hésitait entre deux paquets à prendre pour faire plaisir à celui qu’il aimait. A l’époque il s’était posé des tonnes de questions, hésitant, choisissant, reposant, changeant. Mais aujourd’hui s’était différent : au fil des années, il avait prit l’habitude et il savait désormais parfaitement ce qu’il cherchait. Il commença à remplir son sac, attrapant les paquets d’une main experte et sans hésitation.

Lorsqu’il passa devant une marque de gâteau que celui dont Kuroko était amoureux adorait par-dessus tout, le bleuté fut soulager et à la fois heureux de voir qu’il restait encore un paquet. Il allait vraiment pouvoir lui faire plaisir avec ça ! Ses craintes s’étaient un peu envolées, enfermé dans ses souvenirs et il ne vit un jeune homme se saisir du paquet qu’il convoitait qu’au moment où il allait lui-même le prendre.

« Ah désolé, prend-le. » Fit-il en tendant le sachet à Kuroko.

« Merci... »

« Toi aussi tu es de corvées de course ? » Continua l’autre en jetant un coup d’œil au sac du bleuté.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je vais aller voir un ami alors je suis passé prendre quelques unes des choses qu’il aime pour lui faire plaisir. »

« C’est super sympa dis donc. »

Kuroko détailla rapidement son interlocuteur du coin de l’œil, sans pour autant ajouter quelque chose. C’est un lycéen plus grand que lui, mais qui ne devait pas être plus âgé. Ses cheveux noirs cachaient une partie de son visage, la gauche, et son unique œil visible, le droit, se trouvait un grain de beauté...

« Je m’appelle Himuro Tatsuya, enchanté. »

... Et il semblait très enclin à la sociabilité.

« Kuroko Tetsuya. De même. » Dit le bleuté en serrant la main qui se trouvait tendu devant lui.

Les deux connaissances firent le chemin ensemble jusqu’à la caisse enregistreuse, Himuro passant en dernier et faisant une grande partie de la conversation tout seul, Kuroko ne lui répondant que de temps à autre. Ils sortirent ensuite ensemble et sans vraiment y faire attention, ils se rendirent vers le parc sans que l’un des deux suive l’autre. Lorsqu’Himuro posa des questions sur l’ami à qui Kuroko rendait visite, les lèvres de ce dernier s’incurvaient vers le haut et il lui répondait de façon chaleureuse, comme si son ami était un trésor. Le lycéen l’observait du coin de son œil, trouvant que la description qu’il lui faisait ressemblait à une personne qu’il connaissait. D’ailleurs, il arriva justement au lieu où il devait retrouver la personne en question. Kuroko s’immobilisa soudain au moment où il vit sa silhouette. Il ne pensait pas qu’il verrait la personne pour qui son cœur battait si vite dans la journée, qui plus est en train de parler avec son coéquipier aux cheveux rouges.

« Kagami-kun ! Murasakibara-kun ! » S’exclama en premier le bleuté.

« Atsushi ! Taiga ! » S’écria son compère juste après.

Murasakibara se tourna vers les deux arrivés qui se regardaient bizarrement entre eux, en se rendant compte qu’ils connaissaient chacun le coéquipier de l’autre. Lorsqu’il vit Kuroko, il sourit et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Kuro-chin, je suis content de te revoir après tout ce temps. »

« M... Moi aussi... Murasakibara-kun. »

Le géant, du haut de ses deux mètres, posa sa tête sur celle du plus petit. Quelque chose le dérangea alors, mais il ne su dire quoi avec exactitude. Il se mit à observer le bleuté avec une mine préoccupé qui lui donnait un air mignon à souhait. Puis avant que Kagami ou Himuro ne puisse faire un geste, Murasakibara souleva Kuroko, le tenant à bout de bras.

« Ah... Tu as grandi Kuro-chin. »

« Juste un peu... »

Mal à l’aise. Kuroko était mal à l’aise. Avec Kagami à ses côtés, il avait perdu l’habitude de se faire toucher comme ça, même de façon anodine. Il fallait dire que le seul geste "affectif" dont pouvait faire preuve sa nouvelle lumière, était une grande claque dans le dos. Et il ne le faisait pas tout le temps. Le bleuté avait donc un peu perdu l’habitude de ne pas réagir et de rester stoïque lorsqu’on le touchait.

« Euh... Vous vous connaissez ? » Osa enfin demander Himuro pendant que le violet reposait le joueur invisible par terre.

« Oui, Kuro-chin et moi nous jouions ensemble au basket à Teikou. »

« Alors tu es de la Génération Miracle toi aussi ?? » S’écria le lycéen aux cheveux noirs.

Même si Tatsuya n’était pas une personne qui prenait en compte le physique d’une personne, il n’avait pas pensé un seul instant que ce petit être frêle avait pu faire parti de cette Génération Miracle d’où venait son coéquipier de deux mètres et qui, d’après ce qu’il avait lu, était un rassemblement de personnes douées, donc qui tape dans l’œil normalement. Pourtant, Kuroko ne lui avait pas du tout fait cet effet, au contraire presque : il l’aurait assez vite oublié une fois qu’ils se seraient quittés.

Murasakibara, de son côté, était vraiment heureux de revoir le petit bleuté. Au début de leur rencontre, il ne s’était pas plus occupé de lui, mais il trouvait le bleuté beaucoup plus reposant que les autres membres de la Génération Miracle. En plus, il avait bon goût, pas comme Midorima ou Kise ! Discret, petit et passant inaperçu, on pouvait dire que Kuroko était l’opposé de Murasakibara qui lui était immense, bien visible et la discrétion n’était pas son point fort. Mais ça n’empêchait pas le moins du monde le géant d’apprécier la compagnie du petit lycéen. En plus, ce dernier était gentil et acceptait de partager presque tout avec lui et surtout la nourriture à vrai dire. Et il n’en fallait pas plus pour rendre Atsushi heureux.

Quant à Kagami, il était un peu perdu. Lorsque Kuroko l’avait planté dans le parc, il s’était installé sur un banc et quelques secondes plus tard un géant s’était assis à côté de lui et lui avait demandé s’il n’avait pas faim. Au début de la conversation, le roux n’avait pas trop compris ce qu’il se passait, mais parler de nourriture ne l’embêtait pas plus que ça et il s’était alors tapé la causette avec le violet. Il avait alors vu son interlocuteur se lever d’un coup pour se jeter, de son point de vu, sur Kuroko qui était revenu. En plus, il n’était pas seul, avec le bleuté ce trouvait son ancien copain d’Amérique : Tatsuya. Mais le plus choquant ce fut comprendre qu’Himuro était coéquipier du géant, qui était lui-même un ancien coéquipier de Kuroko et donc un membre de la fameuse et célèbre Génération Miracle. Et surtout, au vu des très légères rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues de Kuroko, il fut fixé sur ses questions précédentes : c’était bien un homme que Kuroko aimait et par-dessus tout, ce Murasakibara Atsushi qui faisait bien plus de trente centimètres que lui, et qui ne se préoccupait du gouffre sans fond qui lui servait d’estomac. Enfin, le dernier point c’est ce qui lui avait semblé, après avoir parlé que de bouffe avec lui pendant plus de dix minutes.

« Dis Kuro-chin, j’ai entrainement maintenant, mais tu voudrais pas venir ? »

« Ça ne gênera pas les autres ? Tu sais, comme je ne suis pas de l’école. »

« Tout ira bien ! »

Himuro n’était aussi sûr que son coéquipier, mais vu la joie visible qu’affichait Murasakibara depuis l’arrivé de Kuroko, il préféra se taire. Il arriverait peut être à convaincre leurs ainés et puis ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première personne à venir voir un entrainement de leur équipe. Le bleuté jeta un regard entendu à Kagami, qui signifiait que ce dernier n’avait pas besoin de le suivre encore. Le roux décida de ne pas douter de la promesse silencieuse qu’il lui fit concernant le fait qu’il dirait ce qu’il ressentait à Murasakibara. Il n’aimait pas ne pas avoir confiance en ses amis et en ses coéquipiers de basket, et Kuroko était un peu des deux, alors il lui fit confiance et annonça son départ aux deux autres avant de se diriger vers l’arrêt de bus qui devait le ramener à la gare.

Le violet plongea sa main dans le sac de Kuroko, sans se soucier que Kagami puisse le voir ou non, en ressortant toute une poignée de ses gâteaux, sucettes et bonbons préférés. Il y avait même des glaces à son parfum préféré et des canettes de fruits. Atsushi se mit à adorer Kuroko encore plus ! Il mangea pendant tout le trajet, Himuro faisant une grande partie de la conversation tout seul. Sur la question de loquacité, Murasakibara et Kuroko étaient en parfaite osmose : ils ne parlaient que très peu, ne répondant que lorsque leur vis-à-vis posait la même question pour la troisième fois, et lâchant de temps à autre un "hm-hm" pour dire qu’ils suivaient plus ou moins le monologue d’Himuro.

Même si le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs paraissaient concentré sur ce qu’il disait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ce demander ce que venait faire ici ce membre de la Génération Miracle et si vraiment il en avait fait partit. Parce que même si l’habit ne fait pas le moine, il trouvait Kuroko trop petit, même pour un garçon de son âge, et puis il ne dégageait pas d’aura spécial, comme les autres membres. Enfin... Murasakibara aussi n’avait rien de bien impressionnant, à part sa taille, et il avait quand même eut, au début, du mal à prendre au sérieux que le géant un tantinet feignant soit un des cinq membres de cette équipe légendaire. En même temps, il avait cru comprendre que tous les joueurs de cette équipe étaient un peu bizarres, même s’il n’avait vu le reste de la Génération Miracle que dans les magazines. D’ailleurs, en y repensant, il n’avait jamais vu d’article sur un Kuroko Tetsuya !! Les deux amis se fichaient de sa tête ? ... Dans un sens, ça ne l’étonnerais guère.

« Ah Himuro ! Tu as réussit à nous ramener ce feignant de première ordre ?! C’est pas trop tôt ! » S’écria une voix féminine.

Devant le groupe des trois lycéens se tenait une femme plus grande que Kuroko, aux longs cheveux noirs et à l’air colérique. Elle portait un costume qui lui allait très bien et on aurait pu dire d’elle qu’elle était une femme magnifique, malgré ses sourcils froncés, si dans l’une de ses mains, elle ne tenait pas un sabre en bambou, prête à le faire exploser sur la tête du premier malotru qui oserait la défier.

Kuroko se figea de peur lorsque le regard sombre de la femme se posa sur lui, il eut soudain envie de disparaitre et il ne s’en priva d’ailleurs pas. En quelque seconde, il avait disparu de la vue et du champ de vision de la personne au sabre. En ne voyant plus Kuroko et son sac de friandise près de lui, Murasakibara se mit à râler de sa voix lasse :

« Entraineur... Vous avez fait se cacher Kuro-chin, vous n’êtes pas gentille... »

« Kuro... Chin ? » Répéta intrigué la jeune femme.

« Kuro-chin ! Reviens ! Elle ne te tapera pas ! » Se mit à dire le violet dans le vide.

« Kuroko Tetsuya, c’est l’un de ses amis et c’est aussi le garçon qui était avec nous juste à l’instant. » Expliqua Himuro à leur entraineuse.

Atsushi avança soudain dans le terrain, les autres, étonnés, s’écartèrent sur le chemin du géant de deux mètres. Il changement de direction aussi subitement qu’il s’était mis à marcher pour se stopper finalement devant le banc au bord du terrain. Sur ce dernier venait de s’assoir Kuroko. Il avait peut être utilisé sa technique de détournement d’attention, mais l’entraineuse lui avait vraiment fait peur, ce n’était pas entièrement de sa faute.

« Kuro-chin... Pourquoi tu es partit avec les gâteaux ? »

Kuroko préféra ne rien répondre. Il avait vraiment pensé pendant un cours instant que Murasakibara avait été triste de le voir disparaitre sans rien dire. Mais non, tout ce qui comptait pour le violet, c’était bel et bien son estomac et ce qui le remplissait. Autour d’eux, tout le monde avait été surpris de voir apparaitre un gamin qu’ils n’avaient ni vu arrivés, ni vu passés devant eux.

« Murasakibara ! Qui est-ce ? »

« Kuro-chin était avec moi au collège. » Répondit simplement le géant, s’asseyant derrière Kuroko, le prenant contre lui, posant sa tête sur celle de Kuroko et plongeant sa grande main dans le sac pour en tirer un nouveau gâteau qu’il se mit à dévorer. « Oh ! C’est bon ça. »

« Et qu’est ce qu’il fait ici ?! » S’impatienta la femme.

« Je suis juste venu parler à Murasakibara-kun. » Répondit Kuroko d’une petite voix, très intimidé par la femme aux allures de démons.

« Si c’est pour le recruter, tu peux toujours courir !!! »

Kuroko se figea, une longue goutte de sueur froide glissant le long de son échine. Il avait peur, vraiment très peur de l’entraineuse de l’équipe de Yosen. Il mâcha lentement l’un des gâteaux qu’il avait commencé à manger. Il n’osait plus rien dire, ni rien faire. Il avait suivit Murasakibara jusqu’ici, mais il ne faisait que repousser l’heure fatidique où il se ferait rejeter. En pensant à ça, il avait un peu honte de son comportement. En vérité, il n’était qu’un trouillard pas capable de faire face à quelque chose d’aussi simple. Parce que comparé à un match de Basket, déclarer ses sentiments, ce n’est rien de bien impressionnant. En fait, ce n’est même pas comparable.

« Qu’est ce que tu mange Kuro-chin ? »

« Hm ? Ah, une nouvelle marque. »

« Oh... Y en a un autre ? »

« Non, ce n’est pas un parfum que tu aimes beaucoup. »

Atsushi arracha quand même le reste de gâteau pour le goûter. Kuroko avait eut raison une fois de plus, le goût n’était pas spécialement bon, mais il y avait un arrière goût assez sympathique. Peut être qu’il en prendrait la prochaine fois... Il remarqua alors du coin de l’œil le regard à demi-furieux que lui lançait son ancien coéquipier. Le violet ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais voyant la mine déçue du bleuté, il dit un faible « désolé » la bouche encore pleine du gâteau qu’il venait de goûter, avant d’embrasser Kuroko.

« ... » Fut la réaction unanime de toute les personnes présentes dans le gymnase.

Kuroko quant à lui se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts et à garder ses mains bien rangées. Au collège, lorsque Murasakibara finissait quelque chose qu’il mangeait, il faisait toujours ça pour « partager les restes » en quelque sorte. Et comme le violet finissait toujours ce que Kuroko commençait, ces « échanges de nourritures » avaient eut souvent lieu. C’est peut être pour ça que Kuroko était tombé amoureux de Murasakibara au fur et à mesure.

Lorsqu’il était arrivé à Seirin, il devait avouer que les baisers du géant lui avaient manqués et pas qu’un peu. Il avait toujours voulu aller à Yosen juste pour ses baisers. Mais il savait aussi que s’il répondait ou montrait un comportement qui ne correspondait pas à ce "baiser" qui n’en n’était pas un, Murasakibara trouverait ça étrange.

Kuroko était tellement concentré sur les mouvements de son corps, qu’il ne réagit même pas lorsqu’il sentit la langue du violet entrer dans sa bouche. De l’extérieur, rien n’avait changé dans son comportement, mais intérieurement il venait de se statufier littéralement. C’était la première fois que le géant faisait une telle chose. Le bleuté se rappelait de chacun des baisers qu’ils avaient échangés, et jamais, ô grand jamais, Murasakibara n’avait introduit sa langue dans sa bouche.

Juste pour ça, Kuroko se dit qu’il pouvait désormais mourir heureux, ce qui d’ailleurs risquait d’arriver si le plus grand n’arrêtait pas tout de suite, car il commençait sérieusement à manquer d’air !

Murasakibara n’avait pas fait attention à ce qu’il avait fait. Sa langue avait agit de son plein gré sans lui demander son avis : elle s’était mis à balayer la bouche de Kuroko et un goût absolument exquis fut transmit à son cerveau, le poussant à aller plus loin dans le baiser. Il avait perdu le contrôle sans s’en rendre compte, mais finalement il ne le regrettait pas. Quoique si, un peu. Car maintenant il se demandait si la peau de Kuroko était aussi bonne que sa bouche et l’être tout entier du bleuté l’obnubila en quelques secondes.

Quand il sentit le souffle lui manquer, il relâcha enfin les lèvres si bonnes du petit bleuté et il eut un tic incontrôlé : il passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres, comme pour savourer les dernières saveurs qui lui avait apporté cet échange. Le bleuté rosit légèrement en le voyant faire, mais personne ne le remarqua.

De toute manière, tous les autres joueurs étaient trop occupés à reprendre leurs esprits pour remarquer quoi que ce soit autour d’eux. Même Himuro avait été choqué par le geste de son coéquipier : Murasakibara lui volait aussi parfois de la nourriture, mais il ne la partageait pas après et il ne l’embrassait pas non plus prendre des gâteaux qu’il avait déjà commencé à manger. Et pourtant, l’entraineuse et tout le reste de l’équipe considérait Tatsuya comme étant la personne étant la plus proche de l’ancien membre de la Génération Miracle. Et bien, on peut dire qu’il avait trouvé un rival désormais, même si le joueur de basket ne considérait pas du tout le petit joueur de Seirin comme un rival.

Alors que tout le monde reprenait ses esprits peu à peu, Himuro, lui, entra dans le monde très spécial des songes. Car en voyant Murasakibara embrasser Kuroko sans prévenir et ce dernier se laisser faire, quelque chose avait tilté dans un recoin de son cerveau : lorsqu’il avait rencontré Kuroko, celui-ci lui avait parlé de son ami à qui il allait rendre visite et que ce dernier était en réalité Murasakibara, Himuro se rappela d’avoir été attendrit par la façon douce, chaleureuse, tendre et presqu’amoureuse dont le bleuté avait parlé de son ami. Ça voudrait dire qu’ils sortaient tout les deux ? Ou ce n’était qu’un amour à sens unique de Kuroko envers Murasakibara ? Mais alors si ce n’était vraiment que Kuroko qui aimait Murasakibara, alors pourquoi le violet l’avait-il embrassé ? Tout ça c’était vraiment compliqué ! Le plus simple se serait peut être de demander directement à la personne concernée.

Soudain un puissant coup de tonnerre retentie et la lumière du gymnase vacilla un instant. Murasakibara jeta un coup d’œil aux nuages noirs qui couvraient doucement le ciel dehors. Il se leva du banc, emportant Kuroko avec lui dans ses bras. Le bleuté se laissa faire, il se sentait extrêmement bien dans les bras du plus grand, mais n’abandonna pas son visage impassible.

« Kuro-chin, il va pleuvoir. Tu viens chez moi ? »

« D’accord. »

« Tu rentre Murasakibara ? Je t’accompagne. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois récupérer des cours je te rappelle, parce qu’à cause d’une certaine personne, j’ai du aller acheter des gâteaux et j’ai raté le début des cours. »

« Ah... »

Il posa Kuroko par terre une fois debout, mais décolla pas sa tête du haut du crâne du petit bleu. Murasakibara conduisit Kuroko à travers les rues, sans se préoccuper des hurlements outrés de son entraineuse. Himuro s’excusa auprès de la jeune femme et finit par rejoindre les deux ex-membres de la Génération Miracle. La pluie menaçait de tomber drue d’un moment à un autre. Mais aucun d’eux n’avaient de parapluie, et puis, pour le peu de trajet qu’il y avait à faire, ils pouvaient bien supporter de se prendre une ou deux gouttes.

« Kuro-chin, tu peux monter, je vais faire du chocolat chaud. »

« D’accord, merci Murasakibara. »

Kuroko monta les escaliers. Il était déjà venu une ou deux fois dans la maison du violet à l’occasion d’une poussée de fièvre. Akashi et Momoi, qui s’occupaient généralement de ce genre de problèmes, avaient eut un empêchement ce jour-là et Kuroko s’était proposé pour aller vérifier l’état du violet et l’aider si besoin. Finalement, il était resté toute la journée. Alors il savait parfaitement où aller dans la petite maison du violet que ses parents délaissaient régulièrement pour leurs travails.

Himuro resta avec Murasakibara dans la cuisine, le regardant pour la première fois faire quelque chose qui ne soit pas dans son intérêt. Car oui, quand le violet faisait ou préparait ne serait-ce même qu’un café ou un chocolat, c’était toujours pour lui et rien que pour lui, jamais rien pour les autres. Et pourtant, aujourd’hui, Murasakibara mettait tout ses efforts dans le chocolat pour une autre personne.

Il commença à monter les escaliers, un plateau avec deux bons chocolats fumants dessus dans les mains. Himuro soupira en remarquant qu’il l’avait tout simplement oublié. Mais au moins, cela permettait de le concilier dans sa théorie : Murasakibara appréciait un peu trop Kuroko pour que ce soit seulement un ami. Il fallait qu’il sache, sinon ça ruinerait sûrement sa santé mentale, ses neurones et toute sa matière grise dans cette affaire.

« Murasakibara... Est-ce que tu aimes Kuroko ? »

« Hm... ? Kuro-chin ? Oui, il amène toujours de bonnes choses à manger. »

« Non... Pas comme ça, l’autre sorte d’amour. Alors, est-ce que tu l’aimes ? »

**oOo**

Kuroko avait fait le tour de la chambre de Murasakibara. Elle était exactement la même qu’il y a deux ans : le lit n’était pas fait, le bureau un peu désordre, des murs simples, une balle de basket laissée négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. Quelques vêtements trainant par-ci, par-là. La chambre ressemblait bien à son propriétaire : elle était mal rangée car il trouvait ça trop fatiguant de le faire.

Mais le petit sourire qui avait illuminé son visage si raide d’ordinaire disparut rapidement. Il avait pensé à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes. Dire à Murasakibara qu’il était amoureux de lui, allait être la chose la plus dure qu’il n’eut jamais à faire. D’ailleurs, qui voudrait volontairement faire ce genre de déclaration, alors qu’on a passé deux ans à vivre un amour à sens unique en étant persuadé qu’il ne lui serait jamais rendu, ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu ?

Le bleuté ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son ancien coéquipier. Il était sûr que s’il lui disait ça de but en blanc, il le prendrait de façon amicale et non sérieusement, avec tous les sentiments que cette déclaration contiendrait. Alors comment lui faire comprendre ce qu’était le "vrai" amour ? Car même s’il embrassait Murasakibara, ce dernier ne comprendrait toujours pas. C’était vraiment compliqué d’avouer ses sentiments... Surtout à quelqu’un comme le géant qui prenait tout avec nonchalance, jamais sérieusement.

Il ruminait son malheur, parce que le bleuté savait que voir Murasakibara ne pas comprendre de quoi il lui parlait allait être encore plus dur que de se faire rejeter. Car cela signifierait qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu autrement que comme un ami, il n’aurait jamais pensé à lui d’une autre manière. Et alors que toutes sortes de pensées négatives attaquaient son cerveau et son cœur fragile malgré ce qu’il pouvait laisser croire, il entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Le bleuté colla son oreille à la porte. Il ne savait pas s’il devait écouter ce qui allait se dire, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Surtout qu’il ne s’imaginait pas un seul instant que la discussion qui se passait dans le couloir porterait sur lui.

 « Murasakibara... Est-ce que tu aimes Kuroko ? »

« Hm... ? Kuro-chin ? Oui, il amène toujours de bonnes choses à manger. »

« Non... Pas comme ça, l’autre sorte d’amour. Alors, est-ce que tu l’aimes ? »

Kuroko se figea, appréhendant la réponse. Une partie de lui voulait espérer que Murasakibara l’aime, juste un tout petit peu serait déjà amplement suffisant, mais l’autre n’avait plus aucun espoir depuis longtemps, elle n’était plus que désespérance et défaitisme. La réponse de Murasakibara fusa presque trop rapidement pour Kuroko, qui malgré sa part qui connaissait déjà la vérité, qui se brisa de l’intérieur : « Non. » Ce tout petit mot lui retourna l’estomac, lui piqua les yeux et fit stopper son sang. C’est douloureux. Très douloureux. Il sentait qu’il allait pleurer, oui, c’était sûr, à un moment où un autre, les larmes allaient jaillirent et couler comme deux petits torrents sur ses joues pâles. Il fallait qu’il empêche le violet de voir ça. Mais comment ? La pression de l’eau salée se faisait de plus en plus forte, il ne pourrait pas les retenir plus longtemps... Il ne lui restait plus qu’une solution : partir. Elle était certes radicale, mais c’était la seule et puis, étant donné qu’il avait continué le Basket, prétexté un appel pour une réunion urgente ne serait pas difficile.

Le bleuté prit son courage à deux mains, il essuya les premières larmes qui commençaient à s’échapper, lui donnant un répit de cinq minutes au grand maximum. Il prit son portable, mit son sac sur son épaule, respira un bon coup et sortit de la chambre, coupant net Himuro qui s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose au géant. Ce dernier fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en voyant son invité prêt à partir.

« Kuro-chin, j’allais t’apporter ton chocolat. »

« Merci Murasakibara-kun et désolé. Kagami-kun vient de m’appeler, apparemment on a une réunion urgente au club, la Coach ne devrait d’ailleurs pas tarder à m’appeler. »

Kuroko se concentrait pour garder la voix la plus plate possible. Mais c’était dur, il avait la gorge à la fois sèche et brûlante à cause des larmes et des sanglots retenus.

« Déjà... ? » Fit la voix grave du violet, emplit d’une certaine tristesse mal cachée.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je te laisse les gâteaux. Je les avais achetés pour toi. »

Ce qui aurait du être une bonne nouvelle pour le violet ne sembla pas lui redonner sa joie qui semblait s’être envolée. Kuroko sentit la brûlure des yeux revenir à grands galops, il devait se dépêcher, sinon il allait vraiment craquer devant le géant. Il salua une dernière fois les deux joueurs de Yosen puis s’en alla sans un mot de plus, la tête basse, se mordant la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait furieusement. Dehors, la pluie avait déjà commencée à tomber. Kuroko aurait pu se laisser aller, mais il préférait s’éloigner le plus possible de la maison de la seule personne qu’il avait aimé, avant de se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. S’il restait trop près, il n’arriverait plus à marcher...

Finalement, il ne réussit à faire que quelques vingtaines de mètres. Il n’avait plus la force de se retenir. Il avait toujours été faible de toute façon... Qui voudrait de lui franchement ? Il n’avait rien de spécial, il n’était pas grand, même petit pour son âge, il n’avait pas de muscles d’aciers, il était invisible, il était faible par rapport aux autres et par rapport à soi-même. Il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments et feignait d’en avoir pour ne pas se blesser, pour ne pas être blessé. En une seule larme, beaucoup de malheur peut vous arriver et ça, Kuroko l’avait compris très tôt, trop peut être, c’est ce qui l’avait poussé à agir de la sorte. En tous cas, tout ça remontait à longtemps et faisait parti du passé. Pour l’instant, ce qui le mettait dans cet état, c’était le présent et Murasakibara.

Les gouttes de pluie froides s’écrasaient sur son visage et malgré qu’elle ne soit d’une température faible, Kuroko avait l’impression qu’elles lui brûlaient chaque parcelle de peau qu’elles parcouraient. Il se laissa tomber à terre, ramena ses jambes contre lui et les entoura de ses bras pour pouvoir enfouir sa tête dedans et sangloter de tout son soûl. Son cerveau était quasiment vide de toutes pensées, il n’y avait que ce "non" prononcé par Murasakibara qui était écrit en lettres capitales et qui prenaient toute la place disponible. Expliquer comme un simple mot peut détruire l’homme le plus endurcit serait très long, disons simplement qu’un seul mot peut nous toucher au plus profond de notre être et que c’est ce qui c’était passé avec Kuroko. L’effet de ce simple petit mot de seulement trois lettres, qu’il avait entendu lui avait fait l’impact d’une bombe dévastatrice, car il était complètement dévasté.

Soudain les gouttes d’eau arrêtèrent de lui brûler le haut du crâne, de passer à travers ses vêtements mouillés, la morsure du froid sur ses bras disparut aussi petit à petit. Trouvant cela bizarre, parce qu’il entendait le bruit des gouttelettes s’écrasant durement par terre, Kuroko releva la tête pour rencontrer avec stupeur le visage triste, inquiet et angoissé d’un Murasakibara penché au dessus de lui. Les yeux du bleuté, rougis par les larmes, s’écarquillèrent en voyant l’expression qu’affichait son ancien coéquipier de Teikou. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n’aurait pensé trouver un tel air sur le doux visage de la personne dont il était amoureux.

« Tetsuya... »

Le cœur du dénommé fit un immense bond dans sa poitrine. Le violet avait prononcé son prénom et avec une infinie douceur, comme si ce mot était aussi fragile que la porcelaine, comme son propriétaire. Il tomba à genoux, surplombant toujours le plus petit d’une vingtaine de centimètres et le prit dans ses grands bras, que le bleuté trouva à ce moment très réconfortants. Murasakibara enfouit son visage dans le cou glacé de Kuroko, humant la douce odeur qui s’échappait de sa peau, puis prononça d’autres mots à son oreille, qui coupa toute connexion dans le cerveau du joueur de Seirin. C’était les plus beaux mots, les plus doux et les plus chaleureux qu’il n’eut jamais entendu. D’une faible voix tremblante qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il arriva à former sa réponse du bout des lèvres :

« M... Moi aussi... Moi aussi je t’aime... Atsushi... »

Il s’accrocha désespérément au géant de ses petits doigts longs et fins. Une douce chaleur l’envahissait lentement mais sûrement, chassant le froid mortel qui ravageait son corps il y a encore moins d’une minute. Il se remit à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois. Il était tellement heureux, pendant un instant, il crut que tout ça n’était qu’un rêve, un rêve vicieux qui le pousserait à s’endormir pour le reste de ses jours, mais il chassa cette pensée malsaine lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres du violet se poser sur les siennes.

Ce baiser n’avait rien en commun avec ceux qu’ils avaient échangés pendant leur scolarité à Teikou. Non, là c’était plus magique, plein de sentiments à partager. Et Kuroko fit tomber son masque d’impassibilité pour fermer les yeux et savourer pleinement ce qu’il considérait comme son premier baiser avec Murasakibara. Ses mains se desserrèrent lentement pour se poser simplement sur son torse sculpter et robuste.

Combien de temps dura ce moment, aucun des deux ne put le dire. Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Ils s’étaient séparer pour finir par se retrouver de nombreuses fois, des instants doux et intenses par moment, une fois, ce n’était qu’un baiser simple mais fort, la fois suivante, il s’agissait d’une exploration plus profonde mais avec douceur, et puis d’autres fois, c’était à cheval entre les deux, Murasakibara grignotait ses lèvres, passait sa langue dessus, mais sans partir à la rencontre de son homologue rose.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent pour de bon, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pour autant et ni Murasakibara, ni Kuroko ne remarqua que le rideau de pluie avait cessé de tomber et que les nuages noirs avaient laissés place à un grand soleil éblouissant. Ils étaient plongés dans les restes de cet instant magique qu’ils venaient de vivre et ne voulait le quitter pour rien au monde. Pourtant quelque chose cassa leur échange visuel : le portable de Kuroko vibra et ce dernier dut décrocher à son grand malheur.

« Kuroko-kun ! » Retentie la voix de la bien heureuse célèbre Aida Riko. « Alors, tu en es où ? »

Tetsuya rougit pour la première fois de sa vie et il ne fit pas les choses à moitié, virant dans les tons cramoisies. Murasakibara ne fut pas très content qu’une telle réaction soit destinée à quelqu’un d’autre, néanmoins, il ne pouvait s’empêcher que SON Tetsuya était encore plus mignon comme ça.

« Je... Je l’ai fait... »

« Vraiment ?! Bravo, maintenant tu peux revenir finir l’entrainement. »

En distinguant que la voix à l’autre bout du fil était celle d’une femme, une puissante vague de jalousie s’empara du violet qui, sans comprendre lui-même son geste, attrapa le téléphone de son nouveau petit ami et le ferma sec, rompant l’appel. Il s’attaqua ensuite à mordiller ses pommettes rouges qui ressemblaient à des petites cerises sur cette peau pâle. Kuroko essaya de freiner les ardeurs de son compagnon, cet appel lui ayant fait reprendre pieds avec la réalité, il se souvenait maintenant qu’ils étaient encore dans la rue... Mais mécontent que Kuroko veuille le stopper, Murasakibara lâcha la chair entre ses dents et planta son regard brûlant dans celui légèrement troublé :

« C’était qui ? »

« ... La Coach... » Fit le bleuté d’une voix incertaine.

« Alors ça va. Mais n’oublie pas Tetsuya, tu es à moi et rien qu’à moi ! »

Voilà moins d’une heure qu’ils étaient en couple et déjà Murasakibara lui faisait une crise de jalousie et de possessivité. Il n’y avait vraiment que lui pour lui faire un coup pareil... ! On peut dire qu’il allait avoir la vie dure avec quelqu’un d’aussi jaloux, mais ça ne dérangeait pas le bleuté. C’est comme ça qu’il aimait Murasakibara après tout, avec sa possessivité excessive et toute cette tendre jalousie dont il était remplit. Car après tout, s’il est jaloux, c’est bien parce qu’il l’aime du plus profond de son cœur, non ?

« Je sais Atsushi, je suis rien qu’à toi. »

Et tandis qu’un long frisson remontait le dos du violet à l’entente de son prénom, prononcé par ses lèvres si belles et si bonnes, Kuroko se blottit contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras si frêles en comparaison à la carrure qu’ils serraient. Le violet se releva sans cérémonie, soulevant et emportant son petit ami avec lui. Un petit rire cristallin s’échappa des lèvres de Kuroko et Murasakibara crut qu’il allait perdre tous ses moyens. C’était bien la première fois qu’il voyait autant d’émotions s’échapper de son Tetsuya et ce n’était pas entièrement pour le déplaire.

Sur le chemin qui les ramena chez Murasakibara, ce dernier ne put s’empêcher d’avoir une pensée pour Himuro. Heureusement que ce dernier n’était pas aussi myope que lui et qu’il avait été là aujourd’hui.

**_Juste après le départ de Kuroko :_ **

_« Qu’est ce que tu attends ? »_

_« Hm ? »_

_« Suis-le enfin ! Je sais que tu l’aimes, je ne suis pas dupe. Il est le seul que tu embrasses, tu es anormalement attentionné avec lui et tu le dévore constamment des yeux. Tu ne me feras pas croire que c’est juste pour gouter ce qu’il mange. Lui, peut être qu’il y croit, mais pas moi. C’est évident que tu l’aimes et lui aussi ! Pas besoin d’être devin pour deviner, il parle de toi comme si tu es un trésor, il se plie à tous tes caprices et il te connait comme n’importe qui. »_

_« Mais il est partit... »_

_« Parce qu’il t’a entendu ! Enfin, il nous a entendus : il a cru ce que tu as dit, il a cru que tu ne l’aimais pas. Voilà pourquoi il est partit de manière précipité ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi Murasakibara ? Si tu veux vraiment être avec lui, il va falloir te réveiller un peu et faire des efforts, même si c’est fatiguant ! Alors, est-ce que tu l’aimes ? »_

_« ... »_

_Murasakibara ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus de trois secondes. Il posa le plateau dans les mains d’Himuro et courut presque dehors. Il ne voulait pas que Kuroko lui échappe une nouvelle fois. Lorsque le petit être aux cheveux bleus avait subitement disparu au collège, il avait ressentit comme un immense vide en lui, qu’aucune personne et qu’aucune friandise ne pourrait combler. Et aujourd’hui, comme un miracle, il avait aperçut la silhouette mine et petite de Kuroko et son cœur, qui lui avait semblé s’arrêter le jour de sa disparition, se remit à battre à cent à l’heure._

_Il se mit à chercher dans la rue la plus proche, faisant avec soin chaque ruelle, puis était revenu sur ses pas pour arpenter l’autre rue. Il ne voulait pas voir disparaitre Kuroko une fois de plus. Il avait l’impression que cette fois, il ne le reverrait plus jamais et que cette perte causerait sa mort sur le champ. Il souhaitait tellement serrer Kuroko dans ses bras, sentir l’odeur de sa peau, goûter chaque parcelle de son corps, la marquer pour qu’il soit enchainé pour toujours à lui._

_Quant il vit Kuroko recroquevillé sur lui-même, sanglotant sous la pluie, ce fut un véritable choc pour lui. Il y eut alors plus important que de le toucher, il devait lui dire. Tout simplement, mais ce "quelque chose d’aussi simple", il ne l’avait jamais dit et ne savait pas comment le dire. Pourtant, quand les yeux fatigués et rouges de son petit Kuroko s’étaient posés sur lui, son visage s’était crispé de tristesse et finalement les mots étaient sortit tout seul, comme si il les avait récité des milliers et des milliers de fois pour ce préparer à cet unique jour._

_« Je t’aime, Tetsuya. »_

_Kuroko était son premier amour. Il ne savait pas comment allait se passer les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois et peut être les années suivantes, mais malgré sa peur, il voulait tout faire pour être auprès de la première personne qu’il avait aimé et faire en sorte que ça marche le plus longtemps possible entre eux deux, même si ça signifiait être la personne la plus dynamique sur cette terre. Pour Kuroko, il était prêt à faire tout son possible._

Désormais, ils étaient ensemble, et peu importe ce qui se passerait plus tard, ils avaient juste envie d’être ensemble, tout simplement. Ils s’enroulèrent dans de chaudes couvertures et Murasakibara serra Kuroko contre lui tellement fort qu’il aurait put lui briser les os, mais il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans ce geste que le bleuté n’avait pas mal du tout. Il se sentait juste en sécurité dans les bras du violet et il ne voulait plus les quitter, rester ainsi à jamais. Et Murasakibara semblait penser la même chose, car il glissa à l’oreille du bleuté ses quelques mots qui firent débordé Kuroko de joie et d’amour :

« Je te veux à mes côtés pour toujours. »

« Moi aussi, je ne renoncerais à toi pour rien au monde. »

Le bleuté embrassa chastement ses lèvres qui venaient de prononcer les mots les plus doux qui puissent exister et il se réfugia contre Murasakibara à qui, il avait enfin avoué son amour, après bon nombre de temps et de mauvais moments passés seul.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Et voilà un petit Os tout mignon.

C’est le premier sur ce couple en français et je dois avouer que les faire mettre ensemble, ce n’est pas simple. En fait, avec ce couple, c’est plus facile de commencer l’histoire alors qu’ils sont déjà ensemble. Mais bon, j’aime faire compliqué et je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat finalement, donc tout va bien.

Et vous alors ? Vous avez aimé ?


End file.
